Amor e o Crime 2
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Segunda parte! A vingança de Bankotsu! Ação, emoção, terror e muita comédia! Sesshy e Rin!


_Boa noite!_

_O England News destaca:_

_Bankostu mais conhecido como príncipe do crime está foragido e aterrorizou a população rural no oeste do País. Está desaparecido e não há nenhuma informação que detecta rastros do bandido. A policia está em alerta dia e noite. Bankotsu é traficante de drogas, contrabandista e era o braço direito de Naraku o rei do crime, morto faz uma semana ao tentar assaltar o Hotel Beach Park. _

_A foto do bandido foi revelada ontem à tarde com o perfil do foragido e a recompensa de dois mil euros. Se você telespectador, tem alguma informação sobre Bankotsu, ligue e denuncie imediatamente por este telefone na tela. Isso facilitará muito o trabalho da polícia. _

_Dentre outros foragidos também destacam: Jakotsu, Kagura a mulher de Naraku, Hakudoushi e Kanna a misteriosa mulher dos olhos serenos._

_Qualquer suspeita, denuncie! O England News fica por aqui, outras informações a qualquer momento no nosso Plantão. Boa noite e bom final de semana a todos! _

Os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru fixos na tela plana e com a expressão bastante séria. O queixo travava e os dentes cerravam de raiva.

-Malditos! – Socou a mesa com tamanha força que a mesma tremeu. Ele se encontrava em seu gabinete, agoniado com as coisas acontecendo mesmo tendo reforços espalhados por toda a Inglaterra.

- Sesshoumaru? – Ouviu-se uma voz doce e feminina. Sorriu levemente para a pequena figura, mas seu olhar continuava preocupado – O que aconteceu? Alguma informação sobre os foragidos e Bankotsu? – Rin o olhava nos olhos séria, controlando seu medo. Afinal, Bankotsu era bastante perigoso e muito experiente em termos estratégicos. Para Sesshoumariu, não era tão complexo assim. Apesar de possuir anos de experiência, ele era cauteloso. Sabia o que fazer.

- Não minha Rin, infelizmente Bankotsu e os outros estão desaparecidos. Mas, acabo de receber uma informação que Bankotsu está na zona rural do país novamente e parece que está fazendo o inferno por lá. Já mandei reforços para investigarem. Eu preciso agora estudar este caso e colher informações necessárias para capturar o príncipe do crime – A olhou profundamente nos olhos ainda preocupado – Sei que és bem capaz de investigar, eu prefiro que você fique fora disso. Eu conheço Bankotsu, fará pior que Naraku.

- Sesshy, está duvidando da minha capacidade? – Ela o olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços – Eu sei que a sua preocupação é grande querido, mas é o meu trabalho investigar o perfil dele e descobrir o que ele poderá causar à população!

- Rin, não é questão de investigar o perfil e o que ele pretende fazer. E sim quando tiver algumas pistas. Ele será difícil de ser descoberto. É esperto. Usa sua inteligência de tal forma que consegue enganar seu inimigo. Não duvido de seu potencial meu amor, mas eu me preocupo com você! Não quero perdê-la e seria uma tortura para mim, vê-la nas garras imundas de Bankotsu! – Aproximou-se dela acariciando o rosto afastando delicadamente uma mexa do cabelo negro dela. Em seguida, a beijou apaixonado enlaçando os braços pela cintura, subindo as mãos pelas costas até a nuca. Introduzia a língua gentilmente invadindo a boca de Rin a fazendo suspirar de prazer, a mesma retribuía o carinho pousando as mãos sob o peitoral forte e definido de Sesshoumaru. O olhou nos olhos como se estivesse hipnotizada e sorriu o abraçando carinhosa.

- Sesshy, não se preocupe! Não chegarei perto dele. Mas eu vou investigar tudo sobre ele e seus comparsas! Não quero ficar nesta delegacia de braços cruzados.

- E nem vai, pois vamos nos divertir muito aqui no meu gabinete – Sussurrou no ouvido da mesma que cerrou os olhos o repreendendo.

- Sesshoumaru Camus Taisho! Aqui não é seu quarto e muito menos a minha casa! Estamos em um local de trabalho! – Cruzou os braços mantendo a expressão firme.

- Mas o chefe aqui sou eu, minha querida! - Sussurrou novamente no ouvido dela malicioso – Então, não há problemas da gente ter uns minutinhos de intervalo, o que acha?

- A Promotoria não aceita "momentos de lazer" quando temos muito trabalho a fazer! E eu seria excluída se a mesma soubesse que estou de bobeira e não trabalhando!

- Mas sexo não é bobeira. É um ato de carinho que todos nós fazemos e não somos de ferro!

- Amor, é sério! Quem sabe mais tarde? – Sussurrou de volta no ouvido dele, dando um selinho longo – Bom preciso pesquisar mais informações sobre os comparsas de Bankotsu.

- Sim querida, eu me informarei melhor com os reforços e verei se encontraram alguma pista dele e dos outros.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em sua cadeira e pegou o telefone, ligou para o batalhão do leste. Rin estava tão atenta na leitura, que não notou as expressões sérias de Sesshoumaru, como se ele estivesse descoberto alguma coisa.

No refeitório do Departamento de Polícia, Kagome bebia seu café enquanto assistia ao noticiário do dia. Bankotsu era o foco do momento. As informações de denúncias anônimas suspeitas de tê-lo visto vagando por algumas zonas urbanas do país. A policial bebia o café com os olhos grudados na tela impressionada que nem percebeu o agente se aproximar da mesa onde se encontrava.

-Kagome? – Inuyasha percebeu que nem tão cedo ela responderia, olhou para a televisão e cerrou os olhos entendendo a concentração dela no noticiário urgente.

- Querido, você está vendo o que eu estou vendo? – Ainda impressionada, Kagome bebia um gole de sua xícara de café e olhou para Inuyasha – Provavelmente Sesshoumaru já mandou alguns daqui da delegacia. Mas não sabia que o Exército iria. Bankotsu e sua gang são tão perigosos assim amor?

- Sim Kagome, infelizmente – Sentou-se ao lado dela a olhando – Bankotsu como você viu, ele é o príncipe do crime. Era o braço direito de Naraku. Não só aprendeu as técnicas de luta e manejar as armas com ele, mas Naraku o via como um irmão mais novo ou até mesmo um filho. Eles eram interligados. É estranho, parecem ser da mesma família.

- Será? Eu não acredito Inu. Sabe por quê? Eles são tão diferentes, tanto na fisionomia e creio que na personalidade também.

- Aí que você pode estar enganada amor. Eles podem ter personalidades diferentes, mas ninguém nos garantiu que os dois têm algum grau de parentesco. Pode ser que sim ou não.

- Você ultimamente anda muito seguro de si não? – O olhou sarcástica com um sorriso desafiador – Acho que você está calmo demais.

- Impressão sua Kagome, estou muito preocupado com o que está acontecendo. Ficou sabendo que ele está na zona rural no oeste? Segundo os jornais, ele está aterrorizando os habitantes da pequena cidade. E o pior, ninguém tem idéia onde ele se esconde. Eu estou pensando seriamente ir para lá, investigar e pegar Bankotsu de surpresa.

-Você adora impressionar o povo e dar uma de salvador da Pátria não é? – Riu Kagome vendo a cara emburrada de Inuyasha e logo sorriu malicioso para ela, a espantando.

- Eu impressiono com o meu trabalho. As pessoas se surpreendem pelo fato das conseqüências do meu serviço completo. Como você sabe, eu adoro surpreender meus inimigos. E é isto que pretendo fazer: vou para lá e me informarei melhor com o Exército e talvez Sesshoumaru vá querer ir junto. Ele não perderia essa oportunidade.

- Eu não duvido nada querido, Rin que não vai gostar nada da idéia. Conhecemos a promotora. Ela não vai querer ficar de braços cruzados.

No gabinete do Tenente...

- NÃO! Eu não vou admitir isso! Você e Inuyasha vão para lá enfrentar o príncipe do crime, enquanto nós duas ficaremos aqui na delegacia esperando notícias?

- Exatamente meu amor - Deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso a abraçando firme – Não queremos que vocês duas se machuquem. Apesar de que os foragidos estão à solta. Então prefiro que vocês fiquem aqui em alerta. Kagome tem capacidade sim, mas não tem tanta experiência em lidar com o cara mais perigoso do país, depois de Naraku claro, está morto.

- E você vive se gabando com isso não é?

- E não é pra me gabar? Naraku era o rei do crime amor. Nenhuns dos policiais conseguiram capturá-lo! Tive que matá-lo por trás, senão ele te mataria lembra? Estava desesperado por dentro, achava mesmo que eu te perderia. Conhecia Naraku, ele era capaz de tudo! – A olhou profundamente nos olhos, tocando suavemente no rosto dela e sorriu – Por isso mesmo que não quero que vá comigo enfrentar Bankotsu. Naquele dia, no assalto do Beach Park, ele fugiu assim que ouviu o tiro. Sabia que Naraku seria morto. E está planejando vingança.

- É o óbvio amor! Pelo que ele era ligado ao rei do crime né! Era a inspiração dele na verdade. Andei estudando o perfil de Bankotsu e Naraku. E você está muito metidinho para o meu gosto hein!

Seshoumaru sorriu malicioso, caminhou lentamente por trás da mesa de Rin ficando por trás da mesma. Agachou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Apenas digo o que sou meu amor e não vou permitir mesmo que enfrente Bankotsu. Mas como você é bem teimosa, estarei de olho em você – Beijou o pescoço dela, passando a língua delicadamente arrancando suspiros de sua amada promotora.

- Não sabe do que sou capaz – Sussurrou de volta, virando o rosto em direção ao dele e o beijou de forma sedutora e envolvente. Levantou-se da cadeira deixando um Tenente excitado. A puxou para si e a atacou com outro beijo avassalador. O que minutos depois Rin interrompeu ofegante.

- Amor, não é hora para isso, por favor! Temos muito trabalho a fazer – Sentiu uma das mãos do Tenente sob sua coxa, ele suspendeu uma perna dela depositando sobre seu quadril sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Rin, não somos de ferro! Sabe disso... E minha fantasia é te pegar neste gabinete – Lambeu os lábios de Rin enquanto subia as mãos em suas costas, a colocando sob sua mesa abrindo as pernas da mesma e encaixou seu quadril entre elas.

- Sente meu amor, como eu te desejo – Suspirou como um rosnado de um predador ao sentir que ela respondeu, mexendo levemente o quadril feminino contra seu sexo. Rin retribuíra os beijos calorosos, enquanto desabotoava a camisa do Tenente admirando o peitora forte de Sesshoumaru. Beijou lentamente o pescoço dele, passando a língua e descendo até o peito masculino. O tenente sentia as delicadas mãos de Rin percorrendo pelo abdômen, viu que ela lançava um olhar malicioso e deu outro rosnado quando sentiu que ela o acariciava pelo seu membro bem dotado.

- Oh Rin, assim você me enlouquece de vez! – Mordeu o lábio inferior revirando os olhos e logo depois, seus olhos de leão louco para avançar em sua presa, a agarrou de uma maneira forte. Enroscou a nuca de Rin a levando para mais um beijo quente, lascivo. Olhou diretamente para a blusa e a arrancou de forma incrível, quase a rasgando. Admirou os seios cobertos pelo sutiã branco rendado, beijou seu pescoço enquanto destravava o fecho por trás. Assim que o fez, olhou para os seios como um animal com fome. Chupou, lambeu e deu umas mordidinhas levemente sob o seio direito, enquanto com um dedo, brincava com o mamilo do seio esquerdo, arrancando gemidos de Rin.

Derrubou as coisas por cima da mesa e a empurrou levemente, a fazendo deitar-se sob a mesa do Tenente. Rin viu que ele retirava sua calça preta social rapidamente e o via já nu. Um deus do sexo em sua frente, não conseguiria resistir mesmo. O puxou para cima de si, afundando os dedos em seus longos cabelos prateados sob a nuca e gemendo entre os beijos enquanto recebia a deliciosa penetração. Sesshoumaru mexia seu quadril em um vai e vem frenético a fazendo gritar de prazer. O tenente a calava com um beijo gostoso, pois poderiam ser ouvidos pelos corredores da Delegacia, onde se encontram.

Os dois estavam possuídos um pelo outro. Enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava com o ritmo frenético, beijava o pescoço de Rin que naquele momento o olhava nos olhos encantada pelo olhar malicioso do Tenente.

- Aaaaah Sesshy! Hmmm desse jeito vou explodir meu amor... Aaahh

-Rin, minha Rin... És tão fogosa, deliciosa... – Suspirava ofegante próximo aos lábios de Rin passando a língua sob os dela – E tão doce!

Aquele discurso erótico a fez gozar de uma forma tão violenta, que Sesshoumaru abafou seus gritos com um beijo lento e apaixonado ao liberar a libido. Logo depois, despejou o seu líquido quente dentro dela, com um último gemido de prazer ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Oooh minha Rin, você me deixa louco! – Lambeu o pescoço, dando leves mordidinhas seguindo os beijos pelo queixo até os lábios dela, passando a língua novamente a beijando demonstrando todo o seu amor por ela.

- Sesshy! Eu te amo! – Retribuiu os beijos fogosos, enroscando os cabelos dele com os dedos voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos, recuperando o fôlego.

- Tem certeza que ninguém ouviu?

- Sesshoumaru temos uma... – Inuyasha se depara com um casal nu sob a mesa do Tenente. Naquela mesma hora, o casal deu um salto devido ao baita susto. Rin foi a primeira gritar e cair da mesa assim que Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a saltar. Fuzilou o irmão com os olhos. E Inuyasha? Ficou olhando a cena paralisado, só saiu do transe quando:

- SAIA LOGO DAQUI SEU TARADO! PORNOGRÁFICO AMADOR! – Rin estava tão furiosa que jogava qualquer objeto que via em direção à Inuyasha que desviava rindo.

- Calma cunhada! Vou esperar os dois se recomporem... Ou não?

- Inuyasha, saia logo daqui ou eu mesmo responderei depois ao processo de homicídio culposo ao próprio irmão – A voz do Tenente era tão assustadora que parecia não fazer efeito ao Agente.

- Devo reconhecer que a cena estava muito boa! Ai! – Disse Inuyasha recebendo uma caixa de canetas no meio do nariz.

- SAI LOGO DAQUI SEU IDIOTA! – E finalmente o Agente saiu logo do gabinete do Tenente.

- Meu Deus, que vergonha! Droga! – Rin ainda nua, andava para todos os lados percebendo o olhar malicioso de Sesshoumaru novamente – Que é?

- Você fica tão sexy desesperada, meu amor! – A puxou para si e a beijou. Era uma erótica e linda cena romântica, a luz da lua refletia sobre o casal apaixonado, que demonstravam carinho um ao outro em um cálido e verdadeiro beijo de amor.

- INUYASHA! PÁRA DE RIR! VOCÊ SABE DA GRAVIDADE QUE FEZ?

- Pára de gritar, Kagome! Entrei sem querer oras! Mas foi engraçado, foi! Hahahahaha!

- Você entrou sem bater! Isso sim! Quantas vezes você vai continuar fazendo coisa errada hein? Você não ia gostar nada se fosse com você!

- Quer experimentar, minha Kagome? – Seu olhar malicioso a fez entender tudo na hora. O empurrou, sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

- Inuyasha! Agora eu sei exatamente, porque são irmãos mesmo!

- Por quê?

- São uns cachorros mesmo! – Foi a vez de Kagome rir ao perceber a expressão emburrada do Agente.

De repente, uma sirene de alerta ecoava por toda a Delegacia. Inuyasha dera um salto, subiu correndo até o salão de treinos acompanhado por Kagome. Pegou os equipamentos necessários para enfrentar os bandidos , desceu correndo até a porta principal deparando-se com Sesshoumaru discutindo com Rin.

- Vão discutir sexualmente em plena porta também? Já não basta no gabinete?

- CALA A BOCA INUYASHA! – O casal disse em coro o fuzilando com os olhos, voltando a discutir.

- Que papo é esse que não vou enfrentar Bankotsu? –Rin olhava nos olhos de Sesshoumaru indignada com a decisão do Tenente.

- Porque é isso que o príncipe do crime quer amor! Você seria a isca perfeita!

- Ou será você a isca perfeita Tenente? – A voz de Rin e o olhar fixo nos olhos dele iluminaram sua mente – Ele pode muito bem invadir a Delegacia vazia comigo "segura" aqui. Ele é suspeito de ser um psicopata! Mas não temos nenhuma certeza! Não sabemos se ele tratou-se em algum hospital! Preciso pesquisar o perfil dele!

- Bem, se Rin vai ficar...

- CALA A BOCA INUYASHA!

- Gente, já chega né? Deixa-o falar agora! – Kagome segurava o riso – Qual é a sua idéia Agente Radcliffe?

- Aconselharia Rin ficar por aqui e...

- Ficou maluco Inuyasha? Não ouviu o que Rin acabara de falar? – Gritou Sesshoumaru irritado-É muito arriscado deixá-la aqui!

- Pode ouvir minha idéia, por favor? - Disse Inuyasha quase perdendo a paciência.

- Está bem, diga logo! Não temos tempo! – Rin dizia pressionando-o preocupada.

- Bem, dizia eu...

- Mas não vai falar merda, por favor! – Interrompeu Sesshoumaru o olhando desconfiado.

- Eu estava dizendo que...

- Ele vai falar merda, amor... – Interrompia Rin outra vez, Inuyasha tentava se controlar cerrando os punhos.

- Dizia eu que o plano do...

- Inuyasha fala logo de uma vez! – Sesshoumaru dizia ainda desconfiado e impaciente.

- SE VOCÊS PARAREM DE ME INTERROMPER, EU AGRADEÇO! – O silêncio ecoou a recepção da Delegacia – Melhor assim... Eu dizia que Kagome poderia ficar aqui com alguns da corporação em guarda. Enquanto você e eu vamos à busca de Bankotsu, o que provavelmente ele deve estar em seu esconderijo.

- Na velha fábrica abandonada! – Os dois irmãos terminavam a frase em coro.

- Nossa! Realmente vocês são cachorros! Ops, irmãos! – Rin ria do comentário de Kagome que viu ambos olharem Kagome emburrados.

- Pra mim essa cara é fome, rapazes! Hahahahaha!

- Dê um jeito nessa sua mulher Inuyasha, ela me tira do sério! – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru ao irmão que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Assim como dê um jeito em Rin! Ah é! Você já deu hoje no gabinete! – Inuyasha riu com malicia, em seguida recebeu um "pedala" na nuca – Ai! Isso dói Sesshoumaru!

- Vai doer mais ainda se continuar falando merda! – Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos assassinos, fazendo Inuyasha engolir seco – Adoro te colocar medo! Hahahahaha!

- Estamos perdendo tempo, Tenente Sesshoumaru – Beijou Kagome e a abraçou – Cuide de Rin e cuide-se também amor! – Olhou nos olhos dela preocupado – Tenha bastante cuidado!

- Pode deixar! Rin estará segura! – Olhou para o cunhado como se entendesse o olhar preocupado dele – Pode deixar Sesshoumaru! Eu ligo para você!

- Minha Rin, tome cuidado! – A abraçou firme, deslizando os braços em suas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido – Eu te amo querida! Vamos acabar com esse idiota! – A beijou de um jeito avassalador, molhado e quente – Nos veremos logo! Vou prender esse desgraçado!

- Eu ligo para você informando tudo sobre Bankotsu! Vai amor! Antes que ele fuja! – O beijou novamente e sorriu – Nos veremos meu amor! Até mais!

Rin voltou para o gabinete do Tenente. Ligou o computador e começou a pesquisar o laudo criminal do príncipe do crime.

- Eu não entendo Kagome! – Rin ficou silenciosa por um tempo, espantando sua amiga que se aproximou dela, notou que Rin arregalara os olhos.

- O que foi amiga?

- Bankotsu... Ele provavelmente é um psicopata!

- Como você tem tanta certeza amiga?

- Olha : " Bankotsu , mais conhecido como o príncipe do crime é apontado como um psicopata bizarro. Casos de assassinato causados pelo mesmo, eram mulheres. Um dos casos mais aterrorizantes foi de Clarice Worden .Tinha sido decapitada, o seu corpo estava suspenso de pernas para o ar, os seus tornozelos estavam presos a uma viga. O seu tronco estava vazio, as suas costelas estavam separadas, tal como um veado. Estas mutilações ocorreram depois da sua morte, causada por vários tiros.

Depois de revistarem o seu principal esconderijo antes de fugir, encontraram:

Crânios humanos empilhados sobre um dos cantos da cama;  
Pele transformada num quebra-luz e usada para estofar assentos de cadeiras;  
Peitos usados como seguradores de copos;  
Crânios usados como tigelas de sopa;  
Um coração humano (o sítio onde se encontrava é alvo de discussões: alguns afirmam que estava numa panela no forno, outros que estava num saco de papel);  
Pele do rosto de Mary Hogan, proprietária da taberna local, encontrado numa bolsa de papel;  
Puxador de janela feito de lábios humanos;  
Cinto feito com mamilos humanos;  
Meias feitas de pele humana;  
Bainha de pele humana;  
Caixa com vulvas, que Bankotsu confessou usar;  
Cabeças prontas para exposição ordenadas  
Várias crianças da vizinhança, das quais Bankotsu ocasionalmente tomava conta, tinham visto as cabeças que Bankotsu descreveu como relíquias dos Mares do Sul, enviados por um primo que tinha servido no Exército. A investigação policial concluiu que eram peles faciais humanas, cuidadosamente tiradas de cadáveres e usadas por Bankotsu como máscaras.

O príncipe do crime confessou ter desenterrado várias sepulturas de mulheres de meia idade, que se pareciam com a sua mãe. Ele levava-as para casa, onde ele bronzeava as peles, um ato descrito como insano ritual travesti. Bankotsu negou ter tido relações sexuais com os cadáveres, porque, segundo ele, estes "cheiravam demasiado mal".

Bankotsu também admitiu que matou Mary Hogan, desaparecida desde o ano retrasado."

- Rin, isso é verdade mesmo? Essas informações estão me dando arrepios!

-Não podemos ter medo! Ele precisa ser internado imediatamente a um hospital psiquiátrico bem equipado! Eu vou ligar para o Sesshoumaru – Naquele momento o telefone toca.

- Delegacia de polícia? Em que posso ajudá-lo?- Uma risada sinistra ecoou aos ouvidos de Kagome, que olhou para Rin assustada.

-_ Pensaram que eu não viria querida?Estou mais perto do que vocês imaginam!_

- O que você quer desgraçado? – Kagome dizia com raiva, sem nenhum medo. Realmente ela era bem corajosa.

-_O que eu quero? É muito simples! Justiça! Aquele Tenente filho da mãe matou o meu pai!_

- Seu pai o cacete! Naraku era o pior dos traficantes e assassinos desse país!

- Kagome... Já chega... Ele pode...

- Espere Rin! – Pegou o telefone novamente com raiva – Escute aqui, seu psicopata de quinta! Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você ao telefone ouviu bem? – De repente ouviu-se umas batidas fortes na porta.

- _É, realmente é perda de tempo discutir com uma mulher que adora brincar de "polícia e ladrão" – _Bankotsu desligou o celular arrombando a porta, começando a atirar em direção à elas, que desviaram jogando-se ao chão.

- Droga! – Kagome rolou com agilidade apanhando a arma no armário de baixo do gabinete, atirando na direção dele. Bankotsu correu e desviou dos tiros. Alguns policiais tentaram dar cobertura. Kagome discou os números do celular de Sesshoumaru rapidamente em um desespero total.

- Sesshoumaru! Pelo amor de Deus, venha para cá imediatamente!

-_ O que foi Kagome? Diga logo! _– Respondeu o tenente alarmado.

- Bankotsu está causando um inferno aqui! Eu preciso de reforços! Chamem a ambulância, ele precisa ser internado!

- _Mas como assim Kagome?_

- Ele é um psicopata assassino! Tem sede de matar! Principalmente mulheres e o alvo dele é Rin e eu... Rápido!

- _Estamos indo! Cuide de minha Rin! – _Desesperado Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone, manobrou de forma tão perigosa e regressou o caminho pisando fundo no acelerador.

- O que foi Sesshoumaru?

- Rin e Kagome estão em perigo! Bankotsu está lá!

Na Delegacia, Kagome golpeava Bankotsu com chutes e socos na cara. Levou alguns golpes do príncipe do crime, ele era bom em artes marciais. Sacou um facão e tentou cortar sua adversária que desviou com habilidade.

Rin ligava para o Instituto Psiquiátrico de Londres e pediu reforços enquanto Kagome dava uma surra. Pena que ele era resistente aos ataques. Então deu-lhe uma rasteira , correu até Rin arremessando o telefone ao longe. A agarrou por trás e sacou a arma justo no momento em que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegam.

- SOLTE MINHA RIN SEU DESPREZÍVEL!

Sesshoumaru apontou a arma em direção à Bankotsu que firmava o cabo da arma na cabeça de Rin.

- Mais um passo ou estouro os miolos da promotora vadia!

- Atreva-se! Serei capaz de matá-lo! – Rin fechou os olhos, puxou o braço esquerdo de Bankotsu justamente na hora que o príncipe do crime apertou o gatilho, desviando por um triz da bala.

- Rin! – Gritou desesperado quando ela o jogou no chão com toda sua força, o que surpreendeu muito o Tenente.

- Sua pentelha desgraçada vai morrer! – Fincou o facão na panturrilha de Rin que gritou de dor e caiu ao chão. Sesshoumaru correu em direção aos dois e segurou Bankotsu pelo pescoço, com a intenção de matá-lo!

- NÃO! Por favor, não o mate! Ele precisa de tratamento! – Rin gritava, usando suas poucas forças. Sesshoumaru a olhou e nesta hora chegam os enfermeiros com camisa de força. Bankotsu é capturado pelos dois com tremenda força, já que ele resistia bem.

-Não voltarei aquele inferno de novo! SOLTEM-ME! Não sou maluco!

Bankotsu foi arrastado pelos enfermeiros até a ambulância. Sesshoumaru estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Correu para Rin que sangrava apenas na perna.

- Minha Rin, eu cheguei atrasado! Perdoe-me! – A abraçou carinhosamente dando um beijo carinhoso. Pegou a maleta de primeiros socorros, a pegou no colo depositando-a no sofá. Limpou o ferimento e em seguida colocou o curativo, a olhou preocupado. Ri apenas ria da situação.

- Então, você se tornou médico agora?

- Por você meu amor, sou tudo! Ainda bem que o curso de primeiros socorros foi útil!

- Entendo meu amor, e você está bem? – Sorriu acariciando o rosto de seu belo Tenente. – Encontrou algo por lá?

- Soube que os foragidos resolveram vingar-se de Bankotsu!

- Outra vez?

- Sim, agora estão planejando algo pior!

- Já vi que não teremos paz!

- Sim, mas é sempre bom trabalhar! – Sesshoumaru sorriu confiante.

- Onde está o Inuyasha e Kagome?

- Provavelmente estão se divertindo. Pena que ainda não podemos fazer o mesmo agora – Sorriu malicioso acariciando a coxa direita dela.

- Quem disse que não? Só porque estou com um curativo não quer dizer que não posso fazer amor com você – O puxou para cima do sofá o beijando apaixonada fazendo-o suspirar satisfeito, onde naquela noite viveram uma loucura noite de luxúria.

Na velha estação de trem, caminhava um estranho homem de cabelos prateados. Seu olhar era sinistro de ódio e sede de vingança ao mesmo tempo. Pendurou quatro manequins e deu vários tiros certeiros em todo o corpo de um. Nisso, aparecem por trás do mesmo uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros, um homem do tipo "afeminado". Os três atiraram ao mesmo tempo em cada manequim diferente.

- Vocês todos! Pagarão muito caro! – Hakudoushi disse com ódio e atirou disparadamente assustando seus companheiros.

- Isto é imperdoável!

**N/A : Gente, a fic "Amor e o Crime" é de Sesshy e Rin mesmo! Coloquei Inu e Kagome para variar um pouco a história! Espero que tenham curtido a segunda parte. **

**Vem aí "Amor e o Crime 3" com muitas emoções! **

**Mandem reviews por favor! Façam essa menina feliz! *-***

**Beijos no coração! =***


End file.
